1. The Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is gas making generators and domestic plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coal gas has been deemed expensive because only the volatile portion distills off and the remaining coke is deemed relatively valueless: usual apparatuses for producing coal gas have been bulky and expensive or not easily installed, maintained or controlled.